


Reasons

by rtverse



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I don't know how else to describe it, M/M, this is a really short little drabble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtverse/pseuds/rtverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People fall in love for all sorts of different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this](http://lilastrobabe.tumblr.com/post/121788001719/what-the-signs-fall-in-love-with) zodiac post, talking about what the signs fall in love with. This cheesy mess happened, but I hope you like it!

Gavin fell for the little things.

Sparkling eyes, tousled hair, angry shouts, fond smiles framed by dimples - he fell for all of it, each detail capturing more of his attention. He noticed everything, from irritated frowns to amused grins. It didn't strike him much at first, but little by little it built up, each new discovery adding onto the last. Before he knew it, Gavin had a mountain of subtleties - far more than he'd ever realized. But they kept piling up, kept going until he thought his heart was going to burst.

Gavin had plenty of reasons not to fall in love with Michael, but they never even stood a chance against the reasons that he did.

-

Michael fell for the little annoyances.

Cocky words, playful fights, choked laughter, clumsy over-confidence - Michael fell for all the things that he swore he hated. Anger gave way to amusement; frustration hid fondness. Annoyed shouts were canceled out by affectionate grins, without him even realizing. The complete 180 of his reactions hit him all at once, piled up and forming a mountain of evidence. He tried to be irritated, but failed every single time.

Michael had reasons not to fall in love with Gavin, and didn't have any specific reasons to do so, but he fell anyway. He'd always had a soft spot for the lovable idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
